New Worlds, New Team, New Friends, and New Life
by W.I.T.C.H.-and-Naruto-Gurl
Summary: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Naruto. This is simply my own little version of the W.I.T.C.H. cartoon with Naruto characters in it instead, with my own added little twists to it. Some surprises and maybe somethings you won't expect for some of my character and couple choices. Read and find out! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Episode 1: It Begins

**_There is an alternate universe, where a rebellion has sanctuary in an ancient lost city, where the force of good is up against an evil princess. There are 18 ordinary ninja on Earth, 3 from the Cloud, 2 from the Sound, 3 from the Sand, and 10 from the Leaf, who must put aside their differences, who must stand united, who must fight this princess and her evil... and who MUST WIN!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_**

The rain was beating down hard as 2 figures crouched on a wall surrounding a large castle. "What do you think Korin?" asked the female. "Don't see any guards, I think it is safe to go Autumn" said Korin. The couple made their way across the heavily structured wall. Making sure not to be seen they slipped through a small window behind some boxes._ And Thorn and Linden said that we couldn't get in here, _thought Korin with a smirk. They knew what they were looking for, but now came the hard part: not getting caught. They both knew that if they got caught that it would be trouble not only for them, but for the whole rebellion, but they had to do this.

Korin and Autumn made their way through the maze of boxes, sometimes running into sleeping guards that they would have to sneak past. Finally, they reached some old looking red chests. "Queen Calypso steals our weapons to use against us," Korin said as he opened one of the boxes with a disgusted look on his face. Autumn looked to the left, hanging on the wall was a bow and shaft of arrows. "Korin," she gasped, "Thorn's father made this bow!" Korin and Autumn's 2 friends, Thorn and Linden, were down by the castle's mote, anxiously waiting for both of their comrades to get out safely.

Korin and Autumn made their way through another wall of boxes until they found what they were looking for, barrels and barrels of fire powder. They only needed a few, but knew it would be best if they took as much as they could. One by one they started chucking the barrels out the window above them, glancing behind them every now and then for guards. No guards in the room saw them, but a guard from the balcony below saw the barrels fall into the mote below. _What the?_ he thought as he hurried toward the weapon's room. As the barrels fell in the water, Thorn and Linden fished them out with their swords. After the 6th barrel, Linden glanced up and said, "Ok you 2 that's enough, get out, now!" even though he knew they couldn't here him.

Korin and Autumn shoved 2 more barrels over when, "HEY YOU 2!" shouted the guard that came from the balcony, which immediately alerted the other guards of their presence. "Looks like plan B!" shouted Autumn as she and Korin grabbed on to a low hanging rope above them and grabbed a torch from the wall. The guards shouted as Korin shoved the torch into the powder and threw it at them. The guards ran as the barrel chased them into a small room full of more soldiers, who ran out in time, along with Queen Calypso's own minions called _Valvarians,_ before the barrel exploded with black smoke and fire an instant later. Suddenly, a horn blew; there were intruders in the castle! Thorn and Linden gazed up in horror as soldiers swarmed the castle walls.

Grabbing another torch and barrel, Korin threw the barrel, as Autumn shot the torch at the flying object. This time it was sent rolling into a wall and completely obliteratied it! Korin and Autumn, seeing their chance to escape, flung themselves off the castle and into the mote below. Both bursting the surface and gasping for air they swam for shore, not noticing the haunting figure rising above their heads. "GUYS, BEHIND YOU!" screamed Thorn as a giant, slimy sea serpent prepared to attack Korin and Autumn. Thanks to Linden's calm and collected aim, however, he speared the monster in the chest, barely missing its heart. Wailing in agony the creature sank back below the surface.

As Thorn and Linden pulled Korin and Autumn ashore, arrows started flying, almost hitting them. Despite the arrows Thorn picked one of the barrels to bring back to the Lost City and Labyrinth. "No Thorn, leave the powder, just run!" shouted Autumn behind her. Thorn scrambled to her feet and ran after her friends, dodging arrows as she went. Guards and _Valvarians _shouted and continued to shoot as they ran, but behind them a hideous figure emerged.

It had the face of a women, but her body didn't match. It was a tiger's body, hands and feet of a human, and a tail made of poisonous spikes. She turned towards one of the guards who was coughing from the smoke that still filled the air. Grabbing the guard by the armor straps, she lifted him up to her face and hissed, "Thess, who did this?" The guard known as Thess replied through coughs, "A young man and woman _(cough)_ they were both rebels." The monster's eyes gleamed with hatred, "Find them," she spat.

_**Sorry to end it like this, but I will get to the Naruto part of it in the next chapter! If you have suggestions for future chapters let me know!**_


	2. Episode 2: The Sneeze

**_Hey everyone here is the next episode, the Naruto part of this finally comes in this chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_Episode 2: The Sneeze_**

Thunder clapped and rain fell like knives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto was just finishing breakfast, ramen with extra eggs and bacon, while he watched the storm from his room in the Hokage's mansion. _Man, we haven't had a storm like this in ages! _he thought as he guzzled down some hot chocolate, "But this storm is no excuse to stay inside all day!" he said to himself as he grabbed his weapons pack, some scrolls, and his wallet. "Alright Leaf Village, look out! Here comes Naruto Uzuma- aaahhh, aaaahhhh…" _No! Not again! _Naruto thought with a panic. "AAHCHOO!" Naruto sneezed, and the whole mansion shook! Naruto's window blew open breaking the glass, his bed flipped over, and his papers and training scrolls flew everywhere!

Down below in the Hokage's office, Naruto's mother and father were busy stamping piles and piles of papers, when the roof of the room vibrated. "Huh?" gasped Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Minato Namakaze, Naruto's father, flinched as a large _CRASH _came from upstairs, "That didn't sound too good," he said still looking at the ceiling. "No, why would you think that?" shouted Kushina sarcastically, glaring at Minato, causing him flinch again and hold up his hands in defense.

When Naruto came to, he saw his room had become a disaster zone, as if a tornado came through it. Something plopped onto Naruto's head; it was his leftover breakfast, still in the ramen bowl! "So this is why mom's always nagging at me to clean my room, I end up like this" he told himself.

When the shaking stopped a cabinet inside the office started to shake. Kushina and Minato saw it, and grave looks came to their faces. Minato wrenched the cabinet open. Inside was a small red box. It was vibrating and inside something was giving off a blue and pink light. "What do you think Minato?" Kushina asked, peaking over his shoulder. "It is time," he replied.

"Mom, Dad?" Kushina and Minato slowly closed the cabinet and turned around to face their son. "I sneezed, and like, totally trashed my room," he explained, "what's wrong with me? This isn't one of those becoming a man things is it?" he asked with a bit of horror in his voice. "Oh, Naruto, you are just a growing boy," said Kushina with a smile, "you've just been having some … rough days… Say! Minato aren't most of our ninja off missions today because of the science fair we're hosting for one of our neighboring villages?" "Yes, that's right, Naruto how about you invite some friends over for a snack after the fair, you haven't seen some of them for weeks, it can give you the opportunity to catch up with them!"

Suddenly, the cabinet doors flew open, but before Naruto could see the contents of the cabinet, Kushina and Minato slammed the doors shut again. "Waahhh! What's in there!?" Naruto screamed. "Oh, um, uh," Kushina mumbled, trying to come up with a good lie to say, which was very hard for her since she hated lying to family members. "Nothing, just Christmas presents!" said Minato, saving his wife, "Don't look." he said raising a eyebrow. Naruto looked at them quizzically, "What are you giving? A fox with a spotlight?"

"Oh, you can invite um, Team Guy, and the rest of Team Kakashi," said Kushina, changing the subject, "and what about those funny 2 from Kureni's team Hinata and Kiba? Oh, and Shikamaru and Ino from Asuma's squad!" "Sure," said Naruto excitedly. "Hey isn't Gaara in town with his girlfriend Matsuri and his sister Temari?" asked Minato. "Hey yeah, they are! I'll invite them as well." Minato and Kushina looked into Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke has a new girlfriend too! Uh, what was her name again? Karen, Kylie, Kari- Karin! That's right! Oh, and I should invite those 3 cloud ninja from Killer Bee's team too!" Naruto said excitedly, "Huh, wonder why I thought of them?" But before he could figure it out the cabinet doors started to shake again. "Oh!" gasped Kushina. "Stay closed you stupid thing!" Minato hissed at the door. Naruto looked scared and confused, but relaxed when his parents both smiled at him.

"You better get to that fair, you've promised to help Team Kureni with their station today, and you're late enough as it is already!" said Minato glancing at the clock. "Holy jeepers, you're right, I almost forgot!" screamed Naruto as he scrambled to get his jacket and umbrella. "Kiba will kill me if I'm the cause of them losing 1st place, and I won't be surprise if Neji helps him! And I am telling you, it will NOT be done with mercy!" he said as he raced out the door and into the rain.

"Whooo! That was way too close for our own good, he almost saw it!" gasped Kushina as she sank to the floor. "Indeed, but I have a feeling that a dark and difficult time is coming, they will need their help," said Minato as he sat back at his desk and looked intently out the window.

**_Duh, Duh, Duuuhhhh. Excited yet? What will happen next?_**


	3. Episode 3: Ogaff Riding

**_Hey everyone! Next chapter for this series. Still holding out on suggestions for future chapters. Thanks and Enjoy!_**

Korin, Autumn, Linden, and Thorn were running as fast as their feet could carry them across a wide-open valley. "We told you to bring a rope!" said Linden. "Ha! And you're one to talk! You also told us we couldn't get inside the castle," laughed Korin.

"Oh, Thorn, here's your father's bow, at least THIS won't used against us," said Autumn handing Thorn the bow and arrows. "Than- guys look out!" screamed Thorn. "Whoa!" gasped Korin almost sliding into a gorge. "ROAR!" came a sound behind them. Looking back the 4 friends saw Calypso's army of guards and _valvarians _riding what looked like rhinos in their direction. Every one of the soldiers was holding a large axe in their hand.

Glancing down into the gorge the 4 saw ostrich looking critters. "Oh, Ogaffs," sighed Linden. "OGAFFS," they exclaimed, looking at each other. The 4 began running around the gorge until they came to a bunch of pillars standing side by side. "How far down you think it goes?" asked Autumn. "Jump, and I'll tell you!" laughed Korin as he jumped off and landed on the ogaff. The other 3 followed his action, surprising the critters. "Whoa, easy boy!" said Thorn, holding its neck for dear life. "Whoa, Whoa you funky overgrown chicken! I said WHOA!" shouted Linden as the 4 friends ran off, with the army screaming and cursing at them from above.

"Yeah, we showed them," Korin said, grinning his special grin at his friends, who smiled back.

**_Ok, so every time there is a switch in the cartoon (Like from Heatherfield to Meridian) I will make a new chapter. That is why this one is so short. Still going to continue though!_**


	4. Episode 4: Cloud Shinobi

**_Episode 4: Cloud Ninja_**

**_Alright guys the next chapter, hope you enjoy. But, don't worry you will get some more action soon enough. Sorry if Temari is a little out of character, BUT DEAL WITH IT!_**

The Leaf Village's indoor stadium was bustling with activity with the storm outside. "GAH! INO! What did you do?! You said our project is supposed to prove that too mush fertilizer reverses osmosis, therefore killing the plant! Yours has grown at least a full freaking foot!" Shikamaru Nara said with a panicky tone in his voice.

Rock Lee was standing next to him with a concerned look on his face. "Maybe your guy's calculations or hypothesis was wrong?" he asked trying to sound reassuring.

"Uh-uh," said Ino Yamanaka, "I did this experiment for fun when I was 8, the plant should be dead, and I really did try to kill it! I literally used the entire fertilizer bag! And Shikamaru," her face turning from confusion to annoyance, "a full foot is an exaggeration, more like… 5 inches." she confirmed.

"SHIKAMARU!" screamed an excited voice from behind them. The 3 friends turned and saw Temari no Sabaku running toward them from the entrance. She tackled Shikamaru, almost knocking him over, and kissed him on the cheek several times before stopping to breathe.

Behind her, her brother Gaara and his girlfriend Matsuri walked up. Gaara muttered something under his breath and clenched his fist when he saw Temari attack Shikamaru. _What does she see in that good for nothing, lazy Nara? _he thought to himself. Matsuri lightly elbowed him in the ribs, "Gaara, behave. She can love and date who she wants," she said. Gaara sighed, he still hadn't gotten over the fact that Temari was dating a guy like _him. _"So," Temari asked when she finally let go of Shikamaru, "how's the project going?" "Badly, apparently Ino used the wrong fertilizer." Shikamaru answered. "Shika! The judge!" Lee suddenly said.

Lee, Shikamaru, and Ino panicked and looked around for something to stall for time. Finally, Lee and Shikamaru leapt in front of the table and blocked it from view the best that they could, as Ino began to pound the life out of the plant on the table. Curious with all the noise the judge looked behind him, but looked back when the 2 boys smiled. "Oh great," said Lee's girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, walking up and leaning on Lee's shoulder, "Ino's little girly fists are going to cost Shika and her a ribbon." Then, when Ino thought the plant looked dead enough, the strangest thing happened; the plant grew right back into place! "Huh?" said Ino as she watched it happen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium…. "Hey, check out the cloud ninja," said a white-haired boy with pointed teeth, "Hey O.K.S!" "Uh 'O.K.S' have names, its Omni, Karui, and Samui." said the blonde one in the group. "Fine, OKS." said the boy again. His gang burst out laughing. The redhead shot them a death glare. "That's Suigestu, ignore him," replied Sai. "Yep, evolution did. One of these days we expect him to slither right back down into the water," said Kiba Inuzuka. "Aarff," agreed Akamaru.

"Oh, Naruto right?" asked Omni looking at Naruto. "The one and only!" he replied with a grin. "Yeah, Karui, Samui, and I got your note." "Yeah, thanks so much for the invitation, so when do we eat?" asked Karui. "He invited the cloud ninja too?" Karin whispered in Sasuke's ear. The 3 cloud ninja looked a little embarrassed. "She is always like that, ignore her," Neji told them. "Yes, I think Naruto was being nice to invite you." said Neji's cousin, Hinata, trying to cheer them up.

"Want a cookie?" Tenten offered with a smile.

**_There is chapter 4 for you. Next chapter will be a short one like chapter 3._**


	5. Episode 5: Princess Calypso

**_Episode 5: Princess Calypso_**

**_This episode is introducing the evil princess, Calypso. Enjoy!_**

Rain continued to pour down on the planet Cerinia. Inside the palace's throne room 2 young women were having a conversation. The first one was kneeling before a magnificent throne, which looked like it was made of pure ice. She had long burnet hair, blue eyes, olive skin, and was where a sparkly sky blue dress.

"Calypso, the intruders escaped from the main guard, however, we suspect they are heading for the mountains," she confirmed to the of girl on the throne who had blonde hair tied in 2 tight braids, chocolate brown eyes, and very pale skin. She was wearing a dark indigo gown. She sat glowering at the girl at feet. "The more success the rebellion has, the more it will encourage the peasants to rise up," she said in an icy voice, "this matter is much too important to leave to guards alone!"

"Yes, princess," hissed the burnet haired girl, lifting her head. Suddenly, her blue eyes turned golden, and a huge roar of thunder and gusts of wind filled the room. There was a blinding flash of light, and standing in the place of what used to be a beautiful young woman was a hideous tiger like monster with a tail made of poisonous spikes. The princess, however, didn't even flinch. "In fact, I will deal with them myself," said the creature in an voice like metal scrapping against each other.

**_Creepy, no? The creature she became is called a manicore, I think. Next chapter is a Naruto chapter again._**


	6. Episode 6: The Hearts of Kandrakar

**_Episode 6: The Hearts of Kandrakar_**

**_Alright, now we are back in the Hidden Leaf Village, and Naruto and his friends are having their little get together snack at the Hokage's mansion. Let's see what's up._**

It still continued to pour in the village, but the warmth of the Hokage's house was comforting to the 18 ninja sitting at a table. "So, Karui, Samui, Omni, what is the hidden cloud village like?" asked Hinata, trying to break the silence. Karui was about to answer when, "Uh, hello? Who cares? Have any of you noticed a lot of strange stuff going on around me lately?" Ino asked. "Huh," gasped Sakura, "Oh dear, the conversation has accidentally wandered away from Ino's life, whatever were we thinking?" glared Sakura at her rival. Ino groaned in response, which made everyone laugh, including Sai, who rarely laughed at all.

Sasuke picked up a fortune cookie and examined it curiously. "What are these?" he asked to no one in particular. "Fortune Cookies," answered Kiba, "you crack it open and a little sheet of paper falls out called a 'fortune'," "I see," Sasuke replied as he broke it open. "'You will make a new best friend', hm."

"Enjoying your food?" asked Kushina as she and Minato walked in carrying a small red box. Mixtures of "Yes" and "Thank you" were heard from the group. "Well, that is good." Minato said with a smile. Kushina placed the box on the table. "What's in the box Mom, Dad?" asked Naruto. "Oh! Excuse us if we were interrupting something, but let Minato and I tell you all a story," said Kushina. "Which, we believe, will have a special meaning for all 18 of you," Minato finished.

"Mom, Dad, we're teenagers, I don't think we want to hear a story, do you?" he asked looking at his friends. Most of them shrugged. "I do not really care." Lee remarked. "I suppose we should listen if it is supposed to have a 'special meaning' for all of us," sighed Neji.

"Sshh," shushed Kushina, as she tapped the open air beside her with her index finger. From the spot she tapped a small fuchsia vortex appeared, expanded, and surrounded the whole room with what looked like a galaxy. Naruto and all the other shinobi just sat there in complete shock.

"The universe," began Kushina, "was once a single kingdom, ruled by good, but evil began to take root within it. A veil was created to isolate the evil kingdom of Cerinia from all other worlds. Without this veil's protection, every world, including our own: Earth, is in terrible danger." As Kushina began the story a small indigo planet moved in front of the sun and eclipsed it completely. _That must be Cerinia, _thought Tenten. "Cerinia, you see has been over taken," resumed Minato, as vines and thorns began to grow from the indigo planet covering the entire room, "by a powerful, entity named Calypso, but she is not the legitimate ruler, they believe that the true heir to the throne is somewhere here on Earth," as he said this an outline of Calypso appeared to the left of the room. "Do you mind if we wake up now?" asked Gaara.

"However, the veil is starting to disintegrate, and holes or portals are starting to appear in the veil, doorways, through which evil can cross between worlds." Kushina continued as a portal example appeared in front of them. "There a group of young men and women called guardians, whose job is close these holes and keep the veil in check using their powers." finished Minato. He snapped his fingers, and the galaxy disappeared.

"Minato and I became guardians when we were your age, but this duty is now passing to your generation," replied Kushina. "Well, thanks for the snacks," said Temari, standing up as if she was leaving. "Uh, uh, uh, uh." said Minato shaking his finger at Temari. With a surprised look on her face, Temari sat back down.

Minato opened the box and pulled out 2 necklaces, one looked like the Yin sign, the other Yan, but instead of black and white, they were shining blue and pink. "These are the twin hearts of Kandrakar, which contain the elementary forces of nature," said Minato, holding them up for them all to see. "Over the last week or so, each of you has had very….unusual we'll say, experiences. Am I correct?" asked Kushina to the shinobi. "And if we have, not including this one?" asked Karin.

"All 18 of you are starting to notice extraordinary abilities. Neji, Hinata, you 2 may have noticed any water around you, behaving strangely," Kushina said looking at them. Neji and Hinata both stirred their water glasses and pulled the spoons out. When they did, water came out with the spoons and made strange shapes in the air before splashing back into the glass. "Um, okay," said Neji. "A-alright then," stammered Hinata. Everyone just stared.

"Tenten, I believe you have always been afraid of fire, but you and Sasuke, focus on the candle. Both Sasuke and Tenten pointed their finger at the candle. Sasuke hit his mark, but Tenten lit the top of a banana on fire. Everyone gasped, while Tenten and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow. Hinata moved the water and put out the flame on the banana. "Show off," grumbled Neji, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Temari, you already have quite an affinitive for air, but Naruto, this morning you discovered your power over it as well," Kushina remarked, holding up 2 folded paper lanterns. Naruto and Temari both blew and both the paper lanterns unfolded. "Oh cool!" said Naruto afterward.

"To you Gaara, Ino, is the power over Earth," said Minato, as Ino and Gaara held their hands over 2 potted plants. Out of them instantly grew 2 flowers. Both shocked and amazed, smiled. However the plants grew too much and broke the pots that held them.

Shikamaru, Karin, I think your shadows haven't been behaving around you lately," said Kushina, looking behind both of them. They both turned and looked at their shadows, to find them doing unusual stunts on the floor. Shikamaru's eyes widened, "That is the 3rd time it did that this week!" he said shakily. Karin was dumbstruck.

"Sai and Karui, 'time' hasn't exactly been on your side lately, has it?" Minato asked, looking at the clock. The shinobi looked at the clock, and drew back in panic when the minute hands went from 2:30 to 7:00 in a whole second! Outside the window it was evening already! "Did we do that?" asked Karui. "Nothing to worry about," said Minato as he held the hearts out, a flash of light went off, and when it went out the clock was back to 2:31. "Alrighty," replied Sai, still trying to process what just happened.

"You Samui and Omni, can control sound," said Kushina, looking at them. "Okay that is ridiculou-" but was cut short to see everybody plugging his or her ears, including Minato and Kushina, in pain. The vase on the table broke as well. "We're sorry?" asked Omni only to make them plug their ears more. Samui made a 'lips sealed' gesture with her hand and looked like she'd just been punched in the gut.

"Anyway," said Minato after the commotion went down, "Kiba and Matsuri, both of you have the ability to control light." Both Kiba and Matsuri both held out their right hands and a small ball of light appeared in both of them. "Whoa! Wicked!" exclaimed Kiba. Matsuri blushed. However, almost instantly the balls burned out.

"Not to worry," said Kushina, "all 18 of will get better with your powers…..that is….we hope." her face changing to worry. "Wait, you said 18?" asked Karin. Everyone looked at Lee and Sakura. "Hate to disappoint you Lord Hokage but I can't do ninjustu, much less the trick where it looks like your thumb comes apart." stated Lee glumly. "However, if either of us have a party you are definitely the entertainment," Sakura piped up, trying to cheer Lee up. Minato put his free hand on Lee's shoulder, "2 of the 18, bind the others, and with the hearts of Kandrakar, unite them, summoning and magnifying their powers." On that note Minato let go of the hearts and they floated in a small circle around the shinobi's heads, only to stop in front of Lee and Sakura.

"What a drag," sighed Shikamaru, "so to recap, all 18 are supposed to protect the entire world from an evil witch-" "Princess!" corrected Omni. "Whatever, witch, princess, it doesn't matter," replied Shikamaru, "anyway we're supposed to fight against this lady by repairing holes in some sort of veil?" "This doesn't involve sewing, does it?" asked Samui. "This is so freaking cool!" exclaimed Matsuri, "When and where do we start?" "Why, you already have," replied Kushina. "Mom, Dad, why did you wait until now to tell us all of this?" asked Naruto. "There is a rebellion in Cerinia, their leaders are in grave danger. I fear that a very hard and challenging time is coming, many innocent people will need your help." said Minato, his face serious. "Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara no Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Temari no Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Karin, Sai, Karui, Omni, Samui, Kiba Inuzuka, and Matsuri… you have been chosen, as the new guardians of the veil." smiled Kushina.

Meanwhile, on Cerinia, Calypso was working her magic to spy on Earth. An image of Lee and Sakura holding the hearts. "Dah, sorry its too weird, I can't" said Sakura. "Hmmm, interesting." said Calypso with an evil grin.

**_Okay, so Naruto and the others got their powers. But, Calypso is up to something. What is it?_**


	7. Episode 7: The Search Begins

**_Episode 7: The Search Begins_**

The Ogaffs had stopped and were picking at the ground at the bottom of a canyon. "Hey, we can crawl without legs faster than this," remarked Thorn, lightly kicking the Ogaff. "Thanks for the ride, how much do we pay you?" asked Korin, sarcastically. On that note, all 4 of the Ogaffs collapsed in exhaustion.

"Uh, guys. The first labyrinth we'll find is still an hour's walk," said Linden. "For you and Thorn, Korin and I aren't going," said Autumn. "What? Why?" asked Thorn. "We heard something from our informant, Calypso has found that the rightful heir to throne is alive, on Earth," explained Korin. "Earth?" asked Linden. "Long story short, we need to find a portal," said Autumn, "if we don't locate the prince before Calypso does, both Cerinia and Earth are both doomed." "Tell the army to keep strong and their families not to worry," said Korin, "we hope to see both of you again soon Linden, Thorn,"

"Now go!" shouted Autumn. She and Korin shot off to the right toward some jagged looking cliffs, while Linden and Thorn continued to the labyrinth. Korin and Autumn made it to the top of the mountain, only to find something waiting for them, "How could something so small be so troublesome?" snarled the manicore. It swung its tail and sent Korin and Autumn tumbling over the edge.

**_Please comment and give me some inspiration for future chapters. Thanks._**


	8. Episode 8: Practice

**_Here's the next chapter. By the way, I just read w.i.t.c.h fan in ut's and I loved it! It was awesome! Check it out! It is called "Naruto and the Guardians." I am reading the sequel to it right now I will let you know how it is as well! Now let's begin._**

**_Episode 8: Practice_**

Naruto and the others were at Team Kakashi's old training field. "Great thinking Sasuke, your guy's old training field is the perfect place to practice our new powers!" exclaimed Omni. "Whatever," sighed Sasuke, with an annoyed look.

"Just to be clear, I still don't believe any of this," said Karin, with a smug smile, "no offense to your parents or anything, Naruto, but they're like totally diluted, probably cut their vitamin D back too much." "Oh really," Samui shot back, "what about the flower that grew when Gaara and Ino just looked at it, and the water in Neji and Hinata's glasses, and the unusual, genjustu like picture they drew in the air, when they claim not to be the best at genjustu in the first place? Explain that!" "Obviously some simple genjustu or magic trick of some sort, could nave learned it from any old scroll in the archives," replied Karui. "Hate to disappoint you, but I'm with Karin on this."

Lee and Sakura were in the middle of all of them. "Let's just do this quickly Lee so they can shut up," said Sakura, with an irritated look on her face. Lee nodded in agreement. They both took out their half of Heart of Kandrakar and put them on. Immediately, the hearts began to glow and they lifted the 2 of them into the air. The shinobi who weren't looking whirled around in fear and the one's that were watching stared in shock and excitement.

"GUARDIANS, UNITE!" Lee and Sakura cried in unison. With that said, the hearts unleashed many different colored strings that encircled everyone.

A blue string curled around Neji and Hinata. After levitating for a minute, a flash of blue light blinded them and both were floating in a large blue blub in the fetal position, one on the right and one on the left. The way they floated was like the yin-yang symbol.

A red string circled Tenten and Sasuke, the same thing occurred only they were in a red bulb instead of a blue.

An orange sting came to Gaara and Ino, a Green one for Naruto and Temari, Indigo for Shikamaru and Karin, Purple for Karui and Sai, Pink for Samui and Omni, and Yellow for Kiba and Matsuri.

When the others were in their orbs, Lee and Sakura were encased in a white orb, with their friends' orbs spinning and rotating around them. A split second later, a blinding flash of light filled the area and all 18 of the shinobi floated to the ground. All around them though it looked as if nothing even happened.

"Holy," inhaled Sakura. "Cow!" Lee finished for her. "Strange," said Gaara, looking at Naruto, "for reason I can't picture your father wearing something like that." "What have we got behind us?" asked Temari, looking over her shoulder. "What have we got in front of us?" laughed Hinata happily.

Each of the shinobi's outfits had changed. The girls were wearing blue and purple skirts or dresses, with green and blue-stripped tights. The boys were wearing orange, red and yellow jumpsuits (like the ones from Winx Club!) The girls' hair remained the same except for Tenten, Hinata, and Ino, with their hair in a different styled braid. Same with most of the boys, but Neji's hair wasn't in a ponytail; it was just all out and straight. "Wow, Lee," said Neji, "didn't expect to see your hair like that again." Lee took his headband off and used it as a mirror. He got a shocked look on his face; his hair was the way it was before he was put in Guy's squad!

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Matsuri, looking behind her. "We all have wings!" It was true the shinobi each had their own kind of wings on, the only difference was the boys' wings were red and the girls' wings were green. "No, they can't be wings, if they were wings, when we did 'this'" pointed out Shikamaru, flapping his wings rapidly, "then we would-" he cut short when Matsuri and Naruto both launched themselves into the sky screaming, as he was left spinning around trying to keep balance. "Oh man," complained Tenten, "I hate heights. I get woozy when we are hopping through the trees."

"WAAAHHHH," screamed Naruto. "AHH, WHAT A DRAG!" yelled Shikamaru, as Naruto whooshed past him, causing Shikamaru to do another series of flips and turns. "Hey," yelled Naruto, "does anyone have a camera, or one of those cellphone thi-?" He was cut short when he bonked, head first, into a tree. Following Naruto most of the other ninja had lifted themselves into the air. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but THIS TOTALLY ROCKS!" grinned Neji, giving his wings a light flap.

"You do something!" said Lee, pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke pointed his finger, concentrated, and a small ball of fire shot out from his finger, and would have burned Ino to a crisp if she didn't jump out of the way in time. "See! That's exactly why I don't like fire!" screamed Tenten, pointing to where the fireball made contact. "Neji! Hinata! You 2 are water so put it out!" Ino demanded angrily pointing to the spot she was a moment ago. Neji and Hinata both, uncontrollably, attempted to shoot some water at the spot. Instead, however, it spun around, spiraled upward and ended up dousing Gaara and his sand armor.

Looking back, however, there was no sign of Neji and Hinata, until they looked up and saw both of them lodged in the tree branches. "Neji? Hinata?" asked Kiba with a amused look on his face. _So even the genius in the group is struggling with this _thought Sai to himself.

"Oh, great," said Ino, having recovered from the fire incident, "there isn't any real soil or plants here, Gaara and I can't do our thing. You know, like, rise toward us or whatever." Suddenly the ground started to shake under the Earth guardian's feet, and a cactus sprung up from underneath them, knocking Ino down. Then a small earthworm wriggled up onto Ino's hand. "EEEWWWW!" she screamed and ran across the field, only to be knocked down again when Matsuri ran into her.

The sun was starting to set, and everyone looked at Sai and Karui. "Didn't do anything," said Sai plainly. "Alright then, let's head back. I think we destroyed enough of the Leaf village for 1 day," remarked Lee. Sakura and Lee both swiped the air and the hearts appeared in front of them. After retrieving them, they pictured themselves and everyone else as normal ninja. There was a flash of light and a moment later they were all back to normal.

"Where's Naruto and Matsuri?" asked Temari, looking around. "No idea," replied Karin. "WWWAAAAHHHH!" they heard 2 voices say. _CRASH!_ There they both were lying in a small ditch they made from their landing. "Found them," said Omni, with a laugh, pointing to where they landed.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_**

Korin and Autumn were still tumbling down the cliff, falling over each other as they both struggled to their feet. The manicore, however was right behind them, thirsting for blood. "Look! A portal!" cried Autumn. A smile crept across both their faces as the y made a run for it. Would they make it in time?

**_So there is some action for you. The reason I didn't say what each of them looked individually in guardian form is because I couldn't decide what they should look like. If you are a member of Devianart and want to draw an example and show me what they would look like to you: be my guest and I will check it out. Oh, and if w.i.t.c.h fan in ut is reading this, I accepted the challenge and will be making more after this. Thank you._**


	9. Episode 9: Just to Survive?

**_Alright, everyone this is chapter 9 so enjoy!_**

**_Episode 9: "Just to Survive?"_**

Naruto and Matsuri were still trying to recover from their fall as everyone gathered their things and turned to leave the training field. Suddenly, the 2 heard a strange sound, and they both turned their heads to see a blue vortex forming and getting bigger. "Uhhhh, guys?" asked Matsuri nervously. "Come on you 2, you can have a mud bath anytime," said Omni. "But guys, I think you really want to check this out." agreed Naruto, with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Check what out?" Karin asked, slightly glancing behind her. That was a mistake. All the shinobi had slightly glanced back and saw a dim blue light behind them. All of them spun around and gasped. "What's that?!" squeaked Tenten. "Don't touch it!" cried Karui with wide eyes.

As they continued to stare at it as it began to shoot out blue bolts of what looked like lightning. "What's it doing?" asked Shikamaru, with a tone of horror in his voice. Out of the vortex 2 screaming kids around their age ran out of it, a girl with blonde and burnet stripped pixie hair, dark skin, and green eyes, and a boy with red hair, white skin and dark blue eyes. They both looked like they were wearing full battle armor. They seemed to be running from something, because they blindly slammed into 2 trees in their way.

"Look!" shouted Hinata pointing at the vortex. On the other side of it they could see a tiger like creature with an unusual tail. It leapt through the vortex and pounced on the boy and girl, who sat dazed on the ground. "Lee! Sakura! The necklaces! Change us back!" screamed Ino. However, Lee and Sakura were just standing their petrified.

The monster cat creature picked up the 2 kids who started kicking and swinging at it in an attempt to free themselves. "Both of you! Snap out of it! We need to help!" shouted Neji. This snapped both of them out of their trance and they activated the hearts.

At the flash of light, the creature, which was already halfway through the vortex holding the 2 teens that were struggling in her grip, turned in surprised to see the next generation standing before her. "Uh, fire!" commanded Sakura. "Me or Tenten?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her confused. "Everyone!" shouted Lee. All of the shinobi automatically summoned their power and shot it at Lee and Sakura, who then directed it toward the creature and the vortex. The boy struggled more then managed to choke out as loudly as he could, "Close it! Close the portal!" "How?" Sakura and Lee asked in unison. "The thingies! Use the crystals!" shouted Gaara. Lee and Sakura both grabbed the hearts and a pillar energy shot out from both of them, and hit the portal, just as the creature pounced right back through it. The shock wave from the energy blast sent all the shinobi, except Lee and Sakura, flying backward screaming.

The hearts finally calmed down and settled in their masters' hands. All the shinobi had recovered and gathered around where the portal had closed. "You lost them!" cried Kiba, pointing where the portal closed, "That… thing got them!" There was silence in the group until Temari broke the silence. "Guys, we have to tell the Hokage, he'll know what to do." Everyone nodded in agreement. Lee and Sakura both changed them back, then, as a group, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them to Naruto's house.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_**

All the shinobi were sitting in the living room of the mansion. They had just informed Naruto's parents of what they just witnessed. "I see, what did they look like?" asked a concerned Minato. "W- we don't know, they were just kids!" stuttered Sakura, "It happened way too fast!" She put her head in hands. Kushina put a cup of hot chocolate down in front of her and patted her back, "Don't blame yourselves," she said in a comforting voice.

"I don't, I blame those 2," spat Karin pointing at Lee and Sakura, "they totally blew it!" Both Lee and Sakura looked like they had just been punched in the gut. "HEY!" shouted Naruto, batting Karin's hand away, "don't you dare talk to my friends that way!" "No, don't you dare talk to me that way!" she shot back. "Stop it both of you!" Sasuke said, slamming his hands on the table, causing him to spill his hot chocolate.

"Well," said Sai, just finishing his drawing, "the 'thing' that attacked us and took those 2 kids away, looked like this, Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" As the justu took effect the painting of the tiger monster leaped out and roared. Minato threw a kunai at it and it splattered back into ink all over the floor. Both Kushina and Minato got concerned looks on their faces. "Ah, so it was lady Tiara," confirmed the Hokage. "Lady?" said Shikamaru with a shocked face, "they definitely have low standards for womanhood over there." "Strange," Kushina said, putting a hand on her chin, in deep thought, "Tiara isn't always in that form." "Well, that must be a relief for her husband," said Omni. "Omni, this serious! We don't have time for jokes!" said Samui accusingly. "What? You don't think know how this is?" he asked, getting an angry tone in his voice. "No, no, no, don't fight, any of you!" cried Minato, with a word of warning in his tone, "you only have each other, and you all have begun an adventure that I'm afraid you will need to use all of your talents and strength, just to survive it."

His last words left a chill hanging in the room, however all of them weren't afraid to ask them what they meant, but because they were afraid of what lay ahead of each of them.

**_How was that? Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!_**


	10. Episode 10: The Interrogation

**_Episode 10: The Interrogation_**

**_All right so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_**

Princess Calypso was sitting on her throne with a stern look on her face. "Report!" she snapped at the manicore in front of here. The manicore inched closer and transformed back into Lady Tiara, her spiked tail still leading its way under her dress and licking her lips with her still lion like tongue. "We captured the rebel leaders, but I was ambushed at the portal, by the guardians," she said in an icy voice. "The guardians are old men and women, Tiara," said Calypso with an annoyed voice.

"Oh, not so princess, they are now young boys and girls," Tiara confirmed.

With a look of fear suddenly crossing her face, Calypso stood up, "So, the crystals have passed to a new generation, this could complicate the search for my brother. Finding him is especial to maintain my power over Cerinia!"

A blue creature then dragged in Korin and Autumn who were struggling against the chains that held them: the co-called "leaders" of the resistance. _They don't look like leaders to me._ She thought with a smirk, but one couldn't be too careful. "The trouble-makers, princess Calypso," said the blue thing. Both Korin and Autumn were forced to kneel. "You will tell the names of your fellow traitors in the resistance," ordered Calypso, pointing at them. "SHUT UP! You'll hear nothing from either of us!" shrieked Autumn. Calypso became angry and lifted Autumn in the air with her magic. "Autumn!" shouted Korin. "You won't be so bold after your sentence!" she hissed then throwing Autumn against a wall leaving her unconscious.

**_Naruto: Oh, come on! You need to be so mean to them?_**

**_Shikamaru: That's what happened in the series Naruto._**

**_Rock Lee: I am actually with Naruto on this. When are we going to kick some Ceridian butt?_**

**_Sakura: Look, guys, I know this stinks, but let W.I.T.C.H.-and–Naruto-Gurl do what she wants!_**

**_Sasuke: Aren't we forgetting something?_**

**_Karin: Oh yeah, REVIEW AND COMMENT PEOPLE!_**


End file.
